


i've got a boyfriend now and he's made of gold

by orphan_account



Series: stucky drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Stucky - Freeform, no beta we die like men, peter is not innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a series of unrelated drabbles of stupid and accidental ways steve and bucky come out to the avengers.





	i've got a boyfriend now and he's made of gold

**Author's Note:**

> i literally did this because of a stupid idea in my head. this isn't even it.  
enjoy
> 
> title inspired from the song "haunting" by halsey.

Steve and Bucky finally confessed their feelings for each other last week, which turned into a few pretty heated and sleepless days.

Steve woke up before his boyfriend, still curled around him, with his head on Bucky's chest. The blond tuned to look at the clock, it read 6:30. He turned back and raised his head a little to watch the brunet sleep. Bucky looked so beautiful and peaceful like this, a few strands of hair in his face, breathing calmly, his face covered in morning sunlight. Steve smiled and closed his eyes for a few seconds, inhaling the air that smelled like _Bucky_.

Steve opened his eyes and slowly removed himself from the bed, careful not to wake Bucky up, wincing slightly as he sat up. He was still sore, but decided to not give the pain any attention as he got ready for his daily run with Sam. Kissing his boyfriend softly on the forehead, he left the room.

Sam woke up at 4:30. He had 2 more hours until he had to get ready to go for his run with Steve, so he decided to get more shut eye. Unfortunately, he couldn't go back to sleep, so he groaned as he got up and made his way to bathroom. He spend a good while in the shower, just sitting under the running water and thinking about nothing. He left the shower at about 5, got dressed then made his way down to the kitchen, wanting to make some breakfast. He never took any interest in cooking, but he knew how to make a few things, and a lot of the avengers praised his food, so he cooked most of the time. Sam got out the ingredients and started preparing the batter for pancakes. He made a lot, since he had to feed 2 super soldiers, a very hungry Clint, an enhanced teenager plus the rest of the avengers.

He was done with the mixture when a very tired-looking Tony with huge bags under his eyes got out of the elevator and headed straight for the coffee machine. Sam flipped a pancake and pressed his palm to Tony's chest when he passed him, stopping the shorter man in his tracks.

"Where are you coming from?"

He hesitated. "My bedroom."

"Lies. You spent all night tinkering in your lab, didn't you? I swear to god, I'll make FRIDAY kick you out after midnight. Go get some sleep, Stark." Tony opened his mouth to reply, but Sam cut him off. "Nope, don't wanna hear it. Lay on the sofa and take a nap. I'll wake you up before Clint, Steve, Bucky and Peter eat all of the pancakes."

Tony stood for a while, looking like he wanted to argue, but he just gave up, then nodded and murmured a small thanks. He plopped down on the sofa. When his head hit the pillow, he was out.

Sam snorted and resumed making the pancakes.

After a while, he heard someone leave the elevator. He looked back and saw Steve walking towards him (was he _limping_?) with a smile plastered on his face. "Morning, Sam."

"Mornin'. Here, you got the first batch," he says, placing a plate full of pancakes on the table. "Also, be quiet, Stark's sleeping."

"Sure, thanks."

They sat in comfortable silence, soon joined by Clint, Natasha and Peter. After everyone got their pancakes, the kid started rambling excitedly, but quietly, about some science stuff that none of the avengers in the room understood, but listened anyway. The room slowly began filling with people, Tony waking up and drinking the whole pot of coffee, and Bucky coming in at some point, and Steve almost got out of his chair and kissed him, but he knew better so he stuffed some more food in his mouth.

Soon it was 7 am and Steve and Sam had to leave. The latter was almost done with the pancakes, so he made Bucky finish them, him being the only person trusted to use the kitchen equipment alongside Steve, Sam and Pepper. Steve got up and involuntarily winced, completely having forgotten about the pain, cursing himself silently.

"Are you okay?" Bruce questioned, worried.

"Yeah, you good, Stevie? You look like you're in pain," Bucky asked innocently, a mischievous smirk forming at his lips. Steve snorted. That bastard knew _exactly_ what was going on.

"Oh, I don't know, _James_, why don't you ask your dick?" He shot back.

Silence.

Bucky shot him a look that clearly said _really, steve?_  
Steve cringed as he realised what he just said in front of the almost whole avengers team. He froze in place.

"Did Cap mean what I think he meant or am I hallucinating?" Clint whispered.

"I heard it too," Wanda whispered back.

"Oh, I know the answer to that question," Bucky said, turning to glare at him smugly.

"Yes."

"Pay up, boys," Natasha stretched her hands in the rest if the team's direction.

"When?" Sam asked, handing the red-head a 10 dollar bill.

"Last week," Steve murmured, his face in his hands.

"I think it's obvious but I just wanted to make sure- Mr. Captain America bottoms?" Peter asked with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Kid!" Tony exclaimed in shock. "I thought you were innocent! In fact, you probably shouldn't be hearing this conversation! Go upstairs."

"I know more than you do, Mr. Stark. Fear me," he responded, then sighed. "I have a bet with Ned and I'm sure as hell going to win it."

"You bet-" Tony started, his mouth still hanging from shock. "You- god, kid! That's- Ugh."

"I'm a teenager, _Tony_."

"Well, I'll answer that. He sure as hell does. Who thought _Captain America_ is quite the submissive," Bucky answers, walking towards Steve and putting an arm around his waist. Peter quietly fist pumped and started furiously texting someone, most probably Ned.

Steve turned an interesting shade of pink. "Bucky," he whined.

"He did that too."

"Ookay! As much as entertaining this is to me to see Capsicle here turn into a tomato-" Tony began.

"Also that," Bucky interrupted him grinning, then placed a small kiss on Steve's even redder cheek.

"-I'd rather not talk about two grandpas' sex life," the genius continued, ignoring the soldier's comment.

"Ok then. Since Stevie apparently can't keep his mouth shut, I can just tell you all this-" Bucky began as Tony instinctively placed his hands over Peter's ears, "I went down on Steve this morning and he came without waking up."

Steve snapped his head around and looked at him in shock, even though there was a small smirk tugging at his lips. "You did what?!"

Bucky only shrugged, smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I am completely, utterly disgusted. Get out," Tony said. "But also I'm happy for you two, it's about damn time. My only request is that you don't go fucking anywhere on this floor or in any communal space," He continued.

Bucky giggled into the kiss, then broke it. "Oops."

**Author's Note:**

> there we are.  
find me on [tumblr](https://tumblr.com/blog/sad--yeehaw)!
> 
> if you know any tags that would be appropriate for this please let me know so i can add them since i'm shit at tagging, thanks!


End file.
